Draco's Letter
by Angelfire10082
Summary: Draco writes a story to his love Harry.. Please review. Second chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Harry,  
  
I dont understand why I like you the way I do. No,not like,love. Like is to weak of a word to explain the way I feel about you. It's not liking you that makes me have that feeling in the pit of my stomach when we pass in the hallways or when we have a friendly conversation on the weather.. Or at least that's what I think its on,I dont know all I can remember is looking into your warm green eyes. What is it that makes me love you so? Is it because that you're so caring and that you make me feel as if my life is interesting and worth listening about? At least thats the way you make me feel when he's not around. When he's around you make me feel as if i'm invisible from you. Like that day when I was crying because of my mother died in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. You came out of your transfiguration class to find out what was wrong and you went to hug me,but he came along and you instantly ran off to him and left me to watch you and him have what looked like a joyous time. I must be twisted because my emotions went from sad and depressed to mad and wanting to kill him,I even went to grab my wand and do a spell on him,but I know he isnt worth it. That was the day I needed you most Harry. Yes my friends were comferting me with hugs and sayings like "It will be ok",but it was'nt them I needed it from.. It was you,you were the one I needed the most that day. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok while I cryed on your shoulder. I love you so much yet I dont feel you can return those feelings to me. I dont know what to do.. Should I give up and forget about you,no,that would be impossible,I cant forget about you you're on my mind 24/7. This is why i'm writing to you.. So you can understand why i'm going to do what i'm about to do. Before I go and sign my name I want you to remember what the hardest thing in the world to face next to death is..Watching the person you love fall in love with someone else. Well my time is running short my father should be home any minute now. Goodbye Harry,I hope you and Ron have a good life together and that he makes you happy where I couldnt.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The plot,of coarse belongs to me.  
  
Wow.. I even cryed when I wrote this. :*(  
  
~*Angel(sniff,sniff)Fire*~ 


	2. The outcome

I stared at his grave. It couldnt be true.. My love dead? If only I had a chance to tell him how I felt. "Harry,are you coming?" asked Ron as he put one of his big hands on my shoulder. "No Ron,i'll meet you later at the house" I said. I watched him turn around and walk back to Hermione and then take off in the muggle car. I turned back to his grave and I felt a tear come from my eye and tumble all the way down my cheek. "Oh Draco..if you only of known how much I loved you and how much I wanted to be with you and only you. I know I didnt show it,but I loved you more then anything in the world.". I could feel my throat close in and I could feel my world becoming black and bleak. "Why didnt I give you that letter confessing my love?" ahh the letter.. I can remember writing it as if it were yesterday. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. It was the letter I wrote to him,it was time for him to find out the way I felt.  
  
Draco,  
  
I love you more then words could say,infact there isnt a word to come even close about the way I feel about you,or the way I feel when your hand brushes against mine when we're having one of our friendly conversations. When I look at you or even think about you I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach,do you feel this way about me? I dont think you do.. Your always near Crabbe. Like that day your mother died. I came out of my class for one reason.. to comfort you. I went to hug you,but I didnt think my hug would of been welcomed because you were being comforted by Crabbe. Is this my curse Draco? To watch you fall for Crabbe and leave me out in the blue? I love you Draco! I want to be with you forever and ever! I never want to leave your side, I will kill myself before I let you go Draco. You are the person I want to share good and bad times with,you are the person I want to grow old with,you are my first and true love. I have to go I hear people coming and I dont want anyone reading this letter.  
  
Your love always and forever,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
My tears saturated the letter when I was finally done, I looked up and..no it couldnt be...Draco? Yes it was Draco Sitting on his tombstone looking down on me with tears in his eyes and a familiar warm smile. I opened my mouth to say something,but no words came out. "Harry,I think it's time you read my little letter and find out the way I felt about you for so many years." said Draco. He tossed me a rolled up piece of parchment that was tied by a string. I looked up at him again. '' I will always be with you Harry.. Right here in your heart. I love you Harry I always have and I always will. I must go now it's time I take my place up in the heavens. Goodbye my love." and with that he vanished. "Harry!Harry! Are you ok?"asked Ron out of breath. "Of coarse he's ok Ron" snapped Hermione. " Wh..why are you here?"asked Harry. "We decided to come back for you. You are in no state to be left alone." said Hermione. "What just happened Hermione? I mean was that an apparation or something?"asked Ron. "No Ron that was truley the ghost of Draco Malfoy. You see when a wizard falls in love and they die before they tell that person how they feel they're allowed to remain on earth as ghost form until they confess their feelings. You see love is a deep magic that cannot be broken and when love is a strong as it was for Draco towards Harry it can never die." said Hermione sounding as usual as if she swallowed a book. Harry put his hands in his pocket and brushed his hand against the letter and his wand. He took it out of his pocket and pointed it to his chest. Hermione looked back at him "HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO HARRY DONT!"screamed Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione I cant live without him,and I dont want to try. Please understand. Goodbye Ron,goodbye Hermione,goodbye cruel world" and with that he said "Avada kedavra" and dropped to the floor,lifeless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jk Rowling. The plot belongs to me.  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


End file.
